1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer ring for securely retaining a first object, e.g., an adaptor or a bit, to a second object, e.g., a box end of a wrench or a shank of a screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12A of the drawings illustrates a conventional retainer ring 1 engaged in an annular groove 3 of an object 2, e.g., an adaptor. After mounting on the object 2, the retainer ring 1 could move to a position shown in FIG. 12B under the action of gravity. This is because there is no means for securely retaining retainer ring 1 in the annular groove 3. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 13, it would be impossible to mount the object 2 into a receiving compartment 4 of, e.g., a box end of a wrench, as the retainer ring 1 protrudes too much outward to be inserted into the receiving compartment 4.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retainer ring for securely retaining a first object to a second object.
In an embodiment of the invention, the first object is an adaptor and the second object is a box end of a wrench. In another embodiment of the invention, the first object is a bit and the second object is a shank of a screwdriver.
A retainer ring in accordance with the present invention comprises at least two holding sections and at least one engaging section. Each holding section has a radius of curvature equal to a diameter of a reduced section of a first object. The engaging section has a radius of curvature greater than that of the holding sections. The holding sections securely clamp the reduced section of the first object with the engaging section partially protruding out of the reduced section of the first object for engaging with a second object.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.